A Bag of Rainbow Gumdrops
by MiracleCosmo
Summary: A dream can never die as long as someone remembers it. And Tsuna is dead set on his goal. His dream... he will definitely become a giant robot! Snapshots of Tsuna's life in the views of his Guardians, and how that one innocent dream can evolve into something even better. For KHR! Secret Santa 2014


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! That's Akira Amano that we need to give our thanks to.**

* * *

A Bag of Rainbow Gumdrops

**Chapter 1: Orange Flavored**

* * *

It was unknown of how Sawada Tsunayoshi first became interested in robots. Maybe it was from watching the giant robots defeating the villains in his cartoons, or the adoration they get from everyone, unlike the kids in reality who call him "Dame-Tsuna", or even when he saw the delighted face made by his mother when he boldly declared that he'll protect her from the "bad-guys".

Needless to say, the next phone call Nana had with her husband about "Tsu-kun is following Otou-san's steps" left Iemitsu overjoyed. Enough that on a rare visit to the family, he brought a gift for Tsuna to encourage his son to continue on whatever he was thinking. While the visit had to get cut short, at least he was able to do what he set out to do.

("Hiee! Otou-san, you're crushing me!" "Ahaha, but Tou-san's so proud. Continue in growing as a man!")

Well, not without giving a bone-crushing hug, of course.

On the otherhand, Tsuna's feelings about his father were mixed. For one, the present he got was a robot. A robot that was half his height with awesome gadgets that he can swap for the hands. And it was _orange_, his _favorite_ color. Yet, this was his father he was talking about. The man who just leaves whenever he pleases, and who hasn't visited him or his mother for months. Too little phone calls, too little letters, the man was becoming more of a hazy figure than a father.

Still, against his own judgments, Tsuna kept the robot. In fact, he _adored_ it so much that it couldn't be described in words; to the point that he affectionally named it "Jinzou*". Besides, just because he kept the robot doesn't mean he forgives his father. Nope, the two were not linked at all, and he shouldn't even think of the man who calls himself "Otou-san".

Standing in front of his classroom with insults thrown by his classmates, Tsuna was definitely thinking of the man now. Thinking and cursing him as much as someone with a seven-year-old vocabulary can.

"Did you hear? Dame-Tsuna wants to be a robot!" one of his bullies cried.

"Yeah, like, is he that dumb? Everyone knows you can't be a robot. Let alone a giiiiant one."

"Who wants to be one? They're lame if Dame-Tsuna wants to be one!"

Similar remarks were cried inside the classroom, and each one was making Tsuna's eyes grow more and more teary. His hand that was holding the essay about his dream (that he and his mother worked so hard on together) was trembling, and he turned his eyes towards his teacher next to him. But it was no use, his teacher was slouching beside him with bored eyes, as if the hurtful comments were no concern to her.

"Uh, Sawada-kun, thanks for your, uh, interesting dream. You can go back to your seat now." And as if Tsuna was just a fly, the teacher adjusted her gaze to the next student. "Alright, next is..."

Trudging his way to his seat, Tsuna's head was spinning. Because, why? Why was he always targeted by everyone? No one laughed when some of the girls said they were going to grow up as princesses, or when boys wanted to be policemen. So what was so funny about a dream to become a giant robot? Slumping in his chair, he could feel the stares piercing through him, some of them sympathetic while others mocking. No, he can't cry, he can't let the bullies know they got to him.

Because while he acknowledges himself to be clumsy, weak, not smart, and just _dame_, he cannot let one of the few things that's his be stomped on and ridiculed.

(It still didn't change the fact that he ran into his mother's arms as soon as he got home, and cried. Cried and asked what was so bad about wanting a dream to come true as much as possible.

Nana could only hug the boy back. Rocking him and whispering comforting words to him about brave boys and chasing dreams with an iron fist, no matter what people says otherwise. About happily ever afters and laughter that would always come after hardships are over.)

And after all the tears and hugs were done, Tsuna would then be given a pat on a head and a tub full of orange icecream, as his mother would shoo him away to prepare their dinner. But Nana knew as much as Tsuna on what the next course action would be. After all, Tsuna was Iemitsu's son as much as he was hers, and Sawadas were known for their stubbornness.

Now sitting in front of the television as the new episode of one of his favorite robot cartoons started to play, Tsuna took another scoop of icecream, and he began to plan. Plan on what his first actions would be to make his dream come true. Because, just like what his mother said, who cares about whatever anyone else thinks? He was going to grow up to become a giant robot, no matter what gets in his way!

Determined, brown eyes shifted to the hero robot in the screen. At the thought of his favorite hero, Tsuna made his first genuine smile of the day. A giant robot, a superhero that will protect everything that's precious to him, Tsuna will become that kind of robot. He'll show them all!

* * *

**A/N: Character interactions is my name, fanfiction writing is my game! ... or it would be, except I might be a crazy one who doesn't understand the thing called "request". Happy Holidays to everyone, especially to you, cole-lit! Ahaha, sorry if this is late on your side, but I wanted to make this perfect! Let me just say I am really happy to be your Secret Santa, and this story is going to be multi-chapter. Why? Well, I realized I wasn't going to make it, but I didn't want to hurry on character interactions, since - they're character interactions! ... I'm sorry, please forgive me! I hope a picture of Tsuna and Natsu would be enough for now.**

**Onto the actual story, this may later turn to an one-shot after all the chapters are written. That would be decided last, to see which way would look better. Also, I hope this gives slice-of-life vibes (seeing as KHR is just full of it - and I'll shut up now). If it doesn't, just see it as an AU then of Tsuna taking that step of trying to achieve that dream of his. But he wouldn't be different much from canon!Tsuna, I promise you that. Still, this would be the only chapter in Tsuna's POV, so background information can be given. The following chapters after this would be in the Guardians' POV. I estimate, 7-8 short chapters? So until then, think of this story as a Holidays gift-fic then just a Secret Santa! ... again, I'm sorry, cole-lit-san! But bear with me to the end, I will make this story enjoyable to all! (Though I probably edit some things later.) **

**Well, hope everyone had a nice holiday so far, and I'll be sure to try to finish this before the New Year, to fit in the holiday season goal. Really, I'll try my best. Until then, have a nice day, everyone! **


End file.
